Memorias
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Draco reflexiona cortamente sobre los sucesos de ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?


Memorias.

Por: MissIntelligence

A/N: Esto sucede después de ¿Slytherin o Gyrffindor?. Draco reflexiona.

***

Todo sucedió muy rápido para reflexionar. Me robó los sentidos y revolucionó mi alma. Me hizo sentir como nunca lo había hecho, lo cuál no me gustó para nada.

Soy un Malfoy.

Quién hubiera creído que _sabe-lo-todo-Granger _llegaría a quinto año luciendo de esa manera. Me revoluvionó las hormonas, lo admito. Pero mis intenciones en un principio era completamente físicas y en ningún caso quería involucrarme sentimentalmente, porque según las reglas de los Malfoys no tenemos sentimientos por nadie más que nosotros mismos.

Sabía que con mis miradas se sentía acosada y violada de alguna manera, lo que me hacía sentir _poder_ sobre ella. Tenía el poder de controlar sus hormonas con mis ojos. Sabía que este efecto no sería muy efectivo una vez que ella lo sobrepasara y sabía que debía tomar un paso adelant en nuestra _relación._ Si no hubiera sido por mi padre y su cuchillo, Hermione Granger hubiera perdido su inocencia conmigo en cuestión de horas, pero fuí yo quién perdió la fuerza para seguir luego de que ella me encontró ensangrentado y moribundo en los terrenos del colegio. Fué humillante y creo que fue eso lo que me llevó a contar mi pequeña historia de terror.

Su reacción fue diferente a lo que yo esperaba. No gritó ni se alejó de mi en temor. Me ayudó, me escuchó atentamente y dio de su propia sangre arriesgando su vida por mí. Creo que ese fué el primer momento en el cuál se formó un pequeño espacio en mi estómago que guardaba compación por otros, muy diminuto, pero era un comienzo.

Cuando me mostró la marca en su muñeca quería morir. Habían dos demonios sueltos al borde de la transformación en Hogwarts. Éramos un peligro público. Pero creo que siempre temí más por su vida que por la mía propia.

Si ella no hubiese tomado la iniciativa, yo me hubiera dejado llevar por mi padre y ahora todo el mundo mágico estaría a mi pies (lo que no suena _tan_ mal) y todos los sangre sucias muertos y pudriendose bajo tierra (lo que en _otros tiempos no hubiera sonado tan mal)._

Nuestra única esperanza yacía en un pequeño libro oscuro que había llegado a mis manos por coincidencia y luego a las de Hermione, quién lo encontró en mi _escondite_ en la biblioteca. Traducirlo no fué grato para ninguno de los dos. Sentía que me odiaba cada día más por haberle arruinado la vida y eso me hacía odiarla por orgullo y por mantenerme a su nivel.

 Mis esperanzas mejoraron una vez que descubrimos la poción Mortevita, pero el miedo en mí crecía con cada agustioso día que pasa junto a ella, intóxicandome.

Después de un tiempo, me había hecho la idea de que _debía pasar mucho tiempo con Hermione, y la verdad era que no me importaba. Siempre sido muy solitario y con ella a mi lado todo parecía pacífico y diferente a mi pasado. En mi mente Hermione Granger ya no era una persona a la cuál odiar, era mi aliado, mi fuente de información, mi compatriota, mi _guerrero_ peliando por la misma causa que yo. Podía confiar en ella._

Cuando el día de la tranportación lleguó mi alma estaba en un hilo, por mí vida, pero más por la de ella. Había admitido frente a su orgullo que tenía sentimientos psicológicos por Hermione y que importaba mucho que más que su propia vida. Todo esto fue admitido luego de un largo proceso de negación, no pude aceptar estos sentimientos en un principio por muchas razones, entre las más importantes: Ella es un Gryffindor, nacida de _Muggles y es la mejor __amiga  de Harry Potter. Tenía razones para nergarlos, después de todo sigo siendo un Slytherin de alma, solo que ahora tengo un poco más de tolerancia._

Después de besar sus labios y luego de desvanecerme en el fino aire de la noche, mis memorias se borran completamente. Solo sé  lo que Hermione me ha dicho, fué _horrible. Aún me culpo por haberla hecho pasar por esto._

Lo que sí recuerdo fué de la manera en la cuál Dumbledore  me cuestionó sobre los acontecimientos, me sentí muy mal porque no recordaba nada. Hermione estaba inconciente y no saían si despertaría o moriría. Fueron los peores días de mi vida.

Tuve que hacer un viaje a Londres a resolver unos asuntos importantes y cuando volví no podía creer lo que veían is ojos. Hermione se avalanzó sobre mi y me besó. En ese momento mi vida cambió completamente, aunque Draco Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo.

***

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews!


End file.
